


Boxes

by erithacus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Divorce, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erithacus/pseuds/erithacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's coming by to grab his things, marking an end to an era but perhaps also a bright new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Expressions of Love. [Sorry, I'm late!]

“I’m sorry.” Chi-Chi said.  
  
Bulma blinked, “For what?”   
  
“You’re comforting me, but I should be comforting you too.” Since they were going through essentially the same thing.   
  
Bulma gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”   
  
Chi-Chi had to agree that Bulma was taking this fairly well given the circumstances. Bulma could see that Chi-Chi was curious, so she sighed and said, “I’ve been cheated on a fair amount, if you’ll recall.” Chi-Chi did, probably one of the unhealthiest relationships Bulma had ever had was a mutual friend of theirs after all. “But this is different…” Bulma said thoughtfully. She tilted her head a little and put her cheek in her palm.  
  
“How is it different?” Chi-Chi asked. She cupped her warm tea in both hands.  
  
“I can’t really explain it,” Bulma admitted. “It’s just… we’re not shitty kids trying to hurt each other’s feelings. We’re…” She paused. “Family.”  
  
Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip. One of the things that had been the most difficult to process was how this was going to change their family dynamics… but then again, Goku was always running off with the next strongest person or dying or training or travelling to planets she’d never heard of… maybe this didn’t change much of anything. Still, the word ‘family’ put little chinks in her armour. Made her remember that while she had spent all these years trying to hold her little family together, the other half of it was creating a new one with someone else.  
  
Chi-Chi heaved a heavy sigh and put her teacup on the table. She clasped her hands in her lap. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell my father.”  
  
Bulma took a bite of one of the rolls she loved. Chi-Chi only ever made them when she was trying to distract herself. “Well at least you don’t have  _my_ parents. They just said, ‘Oh, how nice for them’. Is it too much to ask for a little sympathy for your only daughter!?” Bulma ranted. “Does _anything_ phase those people?”  
  
Chi-Chi poured her some more tea and Bulma thanked her with her mouth full.   
  
“I know Daddy worries about me… but… I can’t stand the thought of anyone saying anything bad about Goku-sa.” She said.   
  
Bulma nodded solemnly. “Yeah…” Then after a second she added. “If anyone’s going to talk smack about them, it should be us.”  
  
Chi-Chi swallowed the lump in her throat and took another sip of tea. “Have I wasted my life?” She asked softly.   
  
“Of course not,” Bulma said quickly and without hesitation. She reached her arms over her head, stretching. “You’re a grandmother and a damn good one, you have healthy and strong children, what’s a waste about that?”  
  
But there was something even deeper that was bothering her, she was finally feeling brave enough to voice it. “I wanted to fit us into this ideal fantasy I had. It never fit, but I just kept trying and trying…” She paused for just a moment. “That was really selfish of me, wasn’t it?”  
  
Bulma didn’t reply right away. Chi-Chi had always had different ideas about relationships than she did. She was very stubborn and Bulma couldn’t imagine trying to change her mind about anything she had her heart set on.  
  
“You’re too loyal.” Bulma said by way of an answer. It was personally something she had always appreciated in the other woman, but there was such a thing as _too_ loyal. How many more times could Goku have left her in the dust? How long would she have allowed it? How long would she have let herself live in the delusion that they were a ‘normal’ family when they were anything but?   
  
“I wanted it so badly.” Chi-Chi said softly, her voice cracking just a little. “A strong husband, a loving family, it seemed so perfect in my head. But I never realized everything I was asking him to give up. Everything I was giving up myself.”  
  
Bulma put a hand over Chi-Chi’s. They had been so young once. Full of adventurous spirit, taking on monsters and evil and everything else, even though they were merely human. They’d gradually become complacent with their everyday lives, which wasn’t really a bad thing, but Bulma often thought she liked Chi-Chi better when she was chopping off dinosaur heads and beating perverts to a pulp.   
  
Chi-Chi had wanted to be the perfect housewife. Something Bulma had never wanted herself, but Chi-Chi’s dreams had often fallen short of perfect. How could someone be the ‘perfect housewife’ if their husband never came home? Those things Chi-Chi did resolutely and with pride didn’t matter much to Goku. He had never needed a ‘housewife’, he needed… well…   
  
Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at the clock over the chimney. “He’ll be here soon. I don’t know if I want to see him yet.”  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. “He’s coming _here_?”  
  
Chi-Chi nodded. “Just to grab a few things.”  
  
“I’ll stay and talk to him for you.” Bulma offered.   
  
Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows. “You’ll talk to him? Really? But he _stole_ your husband.”  
  
“People can’t steal other people,” Bulma said kindly, she was clearly the better educated in this area. “This isn’t anybody’s fault.”   
  
Bulma could understand how Chi-Chi felt though. It was probably way, way too early to be putting Vegeta and Chi-Chi in the same room together. Bulma shrugged. “I’ve known Son-kun far longer than any of you. Honestly, I couldn’t stay mad at him, if I tried.” For a moment she was transported back all those years ago when she only cared about getting a hot boyfriend and maybe a couple of cute dresses. When she’d fallen into the path of this naïve, incredible boy and made friends with an alien who would teach her what being a human was really about. Way back before she’d fallen in with some alien Prince who was obsessed with another man. She really should have had her head checked. But even now, she wouldn’t take any of it back. Not a single thing.  
  
“How can you be so understanding?” Chi-Chi said, not looking at Bulma. Clearly the guilt of being so angry was getting to her. It was something Bulma had never seen in her friend before, and it was at war with the normal image she had of Chi-Chi, fierce and brutal, never holding back an inch of her anger. But even Chi-Chi had to know that this wasn’t something as simple as being angry. It was about holding yourself together when you feel like you’re falling apart. It was about not agitating the wound.   
  
“It’ll come.” Bulma promised. “It’ll take time. But I promise it will. As for me… I just think of the numerous alternatives. How many times have the people we loved died or been hurt or gone missing? Of all the possible things that could have taken my husband from me… I’m just glad it’s not another Buu.”  
  
She could see Chi-Chi struggle with this. Maybe she’d have preferred that alternative. Bulma wasn’t going to blame her for that. She had a right to her emotions right now.  
  
“I know you’re right,” Chi-Chi agreed. “But I just keep thinking about all the little things. Like, who is going to patch his clothes? Somehow I can’t see Vegeta doing it.”  
  
The thought of it made Bulma roar with laughter. She hit the table with her hand, making the teacups clink. “Ha! They’ve had it too good for too long. I say let them suffer.”  
  
That got a bit of a smile from Chi-Chi. They were still giggling when the sound of landing came through the kitchen window.   
  
  
Chi-Chi headed for the backyard and Bulma slowly put the dishes in the sink.   
  
Goku’s voice came from the entranceway. “Anyone home?”   
  
When Goku came through the door and around the corner, he was surprised to see her.  
  
“Bulma! I didn’t know you’d be here.” He studied her carefully, trying to get a read off of her.   
  
Bulma figured the sooner, the better. She couldn’t stand this awkwardness. She walked up to him and slapped his left cheek. She knew that it would barely even register on the pain threshold of a Super Saiyan capable person, but she’d done it all the same. He had the good grace to move his face a little as if she had actually stunned him. He waited for whatever was coming next.  
  
“That’s not from me.” She said and then pointed with her thumb. “Your stuff’s over there in those boxes.” She motioned to the carefully labelled and stacked brown squares that Chi-Chi had put together. Even though she was a heartbroken woman with every reason to hate him, she had gently and thoughtfully packed every box.  
  
He didn’t move. He seemed to be waiting for something else. It occurred to her, that maybe for the first time in his life, he was in a fight he didn’t want to be in.  
  
“I’m not mad.” She said. She crossed her arms and leaned against the entrance to the living room. “We’ve known each other a long time.” She said. “And you’ve been shaking up my world since the first day I met you.” She shrugged. “Though maybe it’s not a good thing I’ve grown used to it.”   
  
She noticed the way he seemed to breathe a little easier. But there was still something else he wanted to know. “How is she?” He finally asked.  
  
Bulma studied him for a moment. “She’ll be fine.” She said. “She’s strong, you know. Stronger than you.”  
  
Goku grinned, “I know.”   
  
“But it’s going to take time.” She said. “Before we can all be friends again. Okay?” The last thing they needed right now was Goku’s patented innocent thoughtlessness, demanding they eat together or something without understanding just how hurt some people still were.  
  
“Bulma… I know I don’t have any right to be asking anything from you…”  
  
“You’re right, you don’t.” Bulma said with some brackishness. She waited for a moment to see what Goku would do. He looked sad suddenly and Bulma said, before he could apologize. “But you don’t have to.” Seriously, who did he think he was talking to? _Of course_ she would look out for Chi-Chi, one of her oldest friends. They’d get through this. They’d gotten through worse.  
  
Goku must have been taking longer than expected because suddenly there was more movement at the door and Vegeta’s voice came from the front of the house. “Kakarrot.”  
  
Bulma walked Goku to the front door and stepped outside. Vegeta seemed just as surprised to see her as Goku had.  
  
There was an extended moment of unbearable silence before Bulma said, “You are _so_ lucky I never cheated on you. I could have had any guy on this whole planet. I’m brains _and_ beauty, the whole package, buddy.”  
  
“I would have killed them.” Vegeta said seriously.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. I would have killed _you_. I’m a certified genius, you think I haven’t thought of a million different ways to get rid of an alien _plague?_ ”  
  
Goku was a bit stunned that they were going to fight like this right in front of him.  
  
“I’m not going to miss your endless nagging.” Vegeta glared, taking a step forward.  
  
Bulma glared right back and stepped even closer. “Don’t you go getting all cocky because you found the one other person in the entire universe who can put up with you!”  
  
Goku was beginning to wonder if he should step between them, when suddenly they were hugging each other. They stood like that for a while, before Bulma finally pulled away.  
  
“I still expect you to visit the kids at least once a week,” She said, pointing a finger in his face. “ _More_ if you’re going to try and fit some training or sparring in.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Vegeta said, sounding annoyed but the look on his face was anything but.  
  
“Okay, now get out of here before I change my mind about the plague thing.” Bulma said.   
  
Goku grabbed the boxes, easily carrying them all with one arm. “Bulma, thank you.” He said.   
  
She rolled her eyes. “If you get sick of His Royal Highness, I’m not taking him back.”   
  
  
Once they had left, Bulma walked out the back door to find Chi-Chi. She was staring out over the ocean, her arms wrapped around themselves like she was cold. The wind whipped her hair around and for a moment Bulma thought she looked so _young._  
  
“Is he gone?” Chi-Chi asked when Bulma walked up to stand beside her.  
  
“Yeah.” Bulma said softly.   
  
They were quiet for a while, listening to the waves roll off the land as the new reality of the situation settled around them. Goku wouldn’t be coming back. And it wasn’t because he was dead this time.  
  
“Come on,” Bulma said, pulling Chi-Chi’s arm. “Pack a bag. You’re not staying in this empty, depressing house.”   
  
Chi-Chi grabbed her arm back. “ _Excuse me_? This is my _home_.”  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, fine. But today it’s just a massive mound of memories. You’re coming with me.”   
  
Chi-Chi looked pretty reluctant. So Bulma grinned, “I got some of that alien wine they brought back as a souvenir a few years ago. I was saving it for a special occasion but…”   
  
Chi-Chi gave a half smile. “I guess this counts.”  
  
“You bet your ass it does.” Bulma clapped a hand on Chi-Chi’s shoulder. “Let’s send the kids to my parents. You and I are going to live large tonight.”  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. “I still have dishes and laundry to do...”   
  
Bulma groaned. She tugged Chi-Chi’s hand. “Honey, we just got _dumped_. The damn laundry can wait. Geez, you really are an old maid, aren’t ya?”   
  
Chi-Chi glared. “How many times do I have to remind you, you’re _older than me_.”   
  
“And yet, ask anyone, I’m _still_ the looker.”  
  
Chi-Chi was glaring, but there was the beginning of a smile on her lips. “We’re drinking that wine, I’ll show _you_ ‘old maid’, you geezer.”  
  
Bulma felt her lips tug into a grin. “I could be a thousand and two and _still_ drink you under the table, you lightweight.”  
  
Chi-Chi laughed. “I wouldn’t count on that. I’ve had a pretty shitty week.”  
  
Bulma was starting to feel giddy already. “Oh? Then let’s do _two_ bottles of wine and then go to that bar in the city!”  
  
Chi-Chi laughed louder at the absurdity of that. “A _bar_? Are you kidding? We’re not 20.”  
  
“Well some of us don’t _look_ it.”  
  
“I see your delusions of grandeur haven’t faded like your brains clearly have.”  
  
As they walked back toward the house, the barbs continued, but they were laughing the whole time.  
  
  
For a second Goku paused and looked back at the house that had been his home for so long.  
  
Vegeta glanced at him. “What is it?”  
  
A small smile ghosted across his face. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve heard her laugh.” He said.   
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow. “Are you regretting this?” He asked.  
  
Goku gave him a sunny smile. “Nope.” He did Vegeta the courtesy of ignoring the slight relief in his shoulders.  
  
They were all going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a hard knock life being a KakaVege shipper and also a Chi Chi lover. On this magical week, I hope I got your heart to side with mine just a little.
> 
> I need a Grace and Frankie type series about Chi-Chi and Bulma stat!


End file.
